Tu ne te souviens pas ?
by Aerials
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Harry est dans le coma suite au combat contre Voldy.Il est hebergé par Drago.Que se passera t'il au reveil ? SLASH HPDM
1. Réveil difficile

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi. Je rajouterais p-e quelques perso de mon invention mais ce n'est pas sur **

**Titre : Tu ne te souviens pas ? **

**Genre : slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !) **

** Couple : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy **

**Résum : Harry Potter se réveille dans un grand appartement à Hogsmeade. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort il est tombé dans le coma pendant quelques mois. Ne pouvant rester à l'école et les Dursley ayant étés tués, il est donc hébergé dans l'appartement de Drago. Mais lorsqu'il se réveille il y a comme un « petit problème » **

**Rating : R puis NC-17**

**

* * *

**   
  
**Chapitre 1 : Réveil difficile**  
  
POV DRAGO  
  
Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'Harry est dans le coma. Chez moi. Non,non, je n'y suis pour rien bien sur, en fait je suis plutôt chargé de « prendre soin de lui » comme dirait Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore...j'ai toujours fait semblant de le prendre pour un vieux grincheux mais j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un certain don, je ne sais pas trop lequel, pour voir au travers des gens. Je déteste ça. Et maintenant Harry est là. Mon Harry. Ma Némésis, chargé de me rappeller au monde des mortels..  
  
Quoique pour l'instant il ne peut plus rien faire. Il ne fait que dormir. Pâle et apaisé. Il ne souffre pas, ses blessures ont guéries –les physiques du moins- mais il ne se réveille toujours pas.  
  
Je sais qu'il à fait exprès, ce vieux roublard. Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas fait ça que pour nous protéger. Bien sur, il voulait le protéger des rares mangemorts qui n'ont pas été arrêtés mais aussi me protéger de la détresse, de la solitude, maintenant que tout mes proches sont morts. Mes parents, Severus.. je n'ai plus personne.  
  
/_**Flash Back/**_  
  
Dumbledore était derrière son bureau, regardant Drago très sérieusement  
  
« Mr.Malfoy, vous êtes, il me semble, au courant de la situation physique de Mr.Potter »  
  
« Oui.. bien que je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça me concerne. Désolant certes mais il savait que c'était un risque non ? »  
  
« Oui bien sur, il le savait. Tout comme vous. Tout comme le professeur Snape.. Cependant, Harry est encore en vie. Mais il n'a nulle part où aller. Je ne peux pas le garder à Poudlard, il y a de nombreuses réparations à faire et il ne serait pas réellement dans de bonnes conditions. Il n'a plus de famille –comme vous- et à besoin de quelqu'un avec lui »  
  
Craignant de comprendre, Drago le regarda –le fusilla du regard-. « Vous voulez dire ? »  
  
« Oui, vous. Vous avez bien un appartement à Hogsmeade si je ne me trompe ... »  
  
« Mr le Directeur !! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça !! Vous savez très bien quelles sont mes relations avec Mr Potter. De plus, il est hors de question que je m'amuse à faire le garde malade. Et s'il ne se réveille jamais ? Envoyer le a St Mangouste ! »  
  
« Un médicomage est venu. Il est fort probable que Harry se réveille.. quand il le souhaitera. Mais St Mangouste est remplis de blessés et Harry n'a pas besoin de soins particuliers. Occuper un lit là-bas ne l'aiderais pas et serait très égoïste envers les malades qui ont besoin de soin. Quand à vos relations avec Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, je pense justement les connaître assez, ou du moins m'en douter assez pour justement vous demander ÇA »  
  
_**/Fin du Flash Back/  
**_  
POV HARRY  
  
Oulà là.. ma tête..où suis-je ? Une chambre.. une jolie chambre. Je me plais dans cette chambre. Est-ce ma chambre ? J'essaye de me lever .  
  
1er essai : ça tourne. Ça tourne beaucoup. Très beaucoup même. /PAF/ Oups.. par terre 2e essai : A genoux.. doucement..va mieux. J'arrive à tenir sur mes jambes. Bon..j'crois que ça va aller si je marche doucement  
  
Je regarde un peu la chambre. Grande (très), bien éclairé, avec une belle fenêtre donnant un jardin. Il y a des photos sur le mur. Des adultes, des enfants. Je ne reconnais personne. J'en déduis que je ne suis pas chez moi. J'essaie de me rappeler de ma maison ou de comment j'ai atterri ici.  
  
Je ne sais pas.  
  
J'essaie de me rappeler de mes amis, de ce qui c'est passé ces dernières années.  
  
Je ne sais pas.  
  
Je commence à paniquer..à vraiment beaucoup paniquer. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble ni où je suis.  
  
Un miroir collé sur l'armoire. Je m'approche. Je me regarde dedans. Je suis brun. Musclé. Je crois que je me suis vu sur pas mal de photos qu'il y a dans cette pièce, je dois être dans un lieu ami je suppose..  
  
Apparemment je dois être assez sportif, je dois pratiquer le Quiddich. Quiddich ? Tiens, ça je m'en rappelle. Je me rappelle du monde sorcier et des moldus. Je crois que je suis un sorcier.. je n'en suis même plus sur.  
  
Quel âge j'ai ? Apparemment quelque chose comme 20 ans.. je suis assez grand. J'ai une cicatrice sur le front, et des grands yeux verts. Un petit nez. Je suis assez banal je pense. Ma peau est plutôt mate mais j'ai l'air plutôt livide.  
  
Je regarde le reste de la pièce. Il y a des transfusions, des choses comme ça. Je dois être malade. Je ne vis sûrement pas seul ici. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvre la porte..  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
FIN POV (pov général)

* * *

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
La voix d'Harry retentit dans le couloir, frappant de plein fouet Drago. Se précipitant hors de sa chambre, il accouru jusqu'au salon sur lequel donnait la chambre d'Harry. La porte était ouverte. Harry le regardait avec un air étonné, voire légèrement effrayé.  
  
« Harry... » dit Drago d'une voix blanche  
  
« euh.. excuse moi mais.. je crois que je suis amnésique.. tu peux me rappeler qui tu es ? »  
  
« Drago.. Drago Malfoy.. tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien »  
  
« Je crois que non »  
  
_Il ne se souvient de rien ? Rien du tout ? De la guerre, de la mort, de la haine ? Quelle chance... Mais il semble tellement perdu, tellement.. innocent. Peut-être que Dumbledore savait. Peut-être que c'est ma chance, ma seule chance.. pour me faire aimer d'Harry  
_  
« Viens, je vais te raconter ..»

* * *

Waaaallla, bon c'était peut-être un peu court pour le début, mais cette fic ne fait que 3 chapitres (c'est pour ça que je l'ai faite passer avant les autres) avec bien sur un beau lemon au chapitre 3... Donc je compte sur vous pour les reviews (et si vous êtes sages et que j'ai pleins de reviews, je publierais les autres chapitres avant mardi) 


	2. Alors, je m'appelle Harry Potter

**Disclaimer , Titre, Rating et autres avertissements dans le chapitre 1. Futur slash HPDM **

**RAR à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude (merci bcp ts, j'vous adore)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Alors, je m'appelle Harry Potter  
  
« Alors je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et je suis plutôt connu. J'étais à Poudlard, à Gryffondor et je m'apprêtais à commencer des études d'Auror » se remémora Harry.  
  
Dans la semaine il avait tenté de tout réapprendre. Le nom de ses « amis » dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, l'endroit où il était, les éléments principaux de la guerre et son but dans la vie. Cela rentrait facilement, ce qui était logique puisqu'au fond, il le savait déjà.  
  
Mais quelque chose de nouveau le tracassait. Un détail, une broutille.. Drago. Il lui avait raconté les éléments importants. Difficilement il avait même parlé des morts, avec prudence pour ne pas que la douleur resurgissent trop vite. Mais Harry n'avait pas mal. Harry avait oublié. Il avait l'étrange impression de ne pas ressentir grand-chose à l'exception d'un profond désarroi. La seule chose qu'il ressentait à part ça il ne pouvait pas le définir. Mais il savait que cela concernait Drago.  
  
Harry se leva de son lit et refit le tour de cette chambre. Il connaissait le nom des gens dont les photos étaient affichées au mur, il savait qu'il était sur beaucoup de ses photos. Mais il ne savais pas pourquoi. Il savait que Drago avait prit soin de lui.. mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le salon, légèrement anxieux quand au questions qu'il envisageait de poser à Drago. Il s'installa sur le canapé. Drago était à son bureau, prés de la cheminé, juste en face d'Harry et lisait un livre de sorts  
  
« Drago ? »  
  
« Oui Harry ? »  
  
« Est-ce que je peux te déranger une minute ? Il faudrait que je te pose encore quelque question »  
  
Drago sourit. La soif de savoir d'Harry était insatiable, et c'était bien naturel. Etrangement, la présence d'Harry (et surtout son réveil) ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Il était heureux. La guerre était fine, c'était les vacances et Harry, son harry était là. Son amour.  
  
« Bien sur, je t'écoute » Drago se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'Harry sur le canapé, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir au niveau du plexus  
  
« Tu m'as beaucoup parlé de la guerre, de Poudlard, de tout ce qui faisait ma vie. Enfin de presque tout. Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose. Toi. Et Toi et Moi.. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Qui es tu exactement pour moi ? »  
  
« Dumbledore.. c'est lui qui a décidé ça. Je crois qu'il pensait que c'est ici que tu serais le mieux, parce que je ferais attention à toi »  
  
« Est-ce que.. est ce que. Begaya harry Est-ce que tu es mon petit ami ? »  
  
Drago s'étouffa un instant sous le choc. Il avait tellement envie de mentir. Tellement envie de dire que oui, qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps ...  
  
« Pourquoi demandes tu ça ? »  
  
« Et bien en fait je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que je suis gay, parce que quand on est sorti dans la ville j'ai remarqué que je regardais beaucoup plus les garçons que les filles.. De plus je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, il y a des photos de moi dans la chambre, beaucoup, sur différentes années donc j'ai pensé que tu me connaissait bien. On est donc ami. Voire plus. Et j'ai une sensation assez étrange en ta présence... »  
  
Drago rougit. Comment devait-il lui expliquer ça ? Il se voyait mal dire « en fait tu es mon pire ennemi mais je t'aime depuis que quelques années et donc j'ai pris plein de photos de toi mais en fait tu ne sais rien et en réalité tu me déteste ». Il était obligé de mentir. Pour son honneur. Et pour avoir encore une chance  
  
« En fait.. nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Mais c'est vrai que nous avons une relation.. étrange ». Drago sourit. Le mensonge par omission n'est pas vraiment un mensonge si ? Et puis, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien  
  
« Est-ce que tu es gay ? Tu as un copain »  
  
Aie. Evidemment, maintenant qu'il avait implicitement envisagés qu'ils étaient amis il était plus ou moins obligé de se confier à lui.. mais si Harry retrouvait tout à coup la mémoire et décidait de se venger en révélant tout ? Mais il devait jouer le jeu.. pour tout tenter une dernière fois  
  
« Oui je suis gay.. mais je suis seul »  
  
Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait Drago que depuis peu. Pourtant, depuis le début, quelque chose l'attirait en lui. Un sentiment étrange de compréhension, d'attention.  
  
Il ne se souvenait de rien, certes, mais ce sentiment semblait lointain. Et bien que Drago n'ait pas beaucoup détaillé leurs relations passées il sentait une certaine ambiguïté. Tout était clair pour lui.. il était très fortement attiré par ce magnifique « Serpentard » blond.  
  
Il se rapprocha doucement de Drago. Quasi-automatiquement, sa main se leva et passa dans les cheveux du blond qui se raidit sous la caresse.  
  
Pris d'un soudain élan de hardiesse il s'approcha de l'oreille de Drago et lui chuchota tendrement à l'oreille  
  
« Je ne sais pas du tout quelle était notre relation avant, mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que je suis très attiré par toi.. »  
  
Drago était pétrifié. C'était harry ? Son harry ? Celui qui le détestait. Il avait suffit qu'il passe une semaine avec lui en omettant leurs rancunes et Harry devenait comme ça ? Son cœur se réjouissait mais son esprit était terrifié.  
  
Harry poussa légèrement Drago dans le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de remuer.  
  
Plein de douceur, il passa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Sa langue jouaient avec les lèvres douces puis se fraya un passage pour aller jouer avec sa partenaire. Le manque de réaction de Drago fit place à des réactions que celui-ci ne pouvait ni ne voulait contrôler. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et frôla avec lenteur sa langue. Leurs deux corps se frôlaient, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Drago ne put retenir un gémissement.  
  
Drago s'était « réveill » et avait enfoncé son visage dans le cou d'Harry, sentant son odeur, passant avec douceur ses lèvres fraîches le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner.  
  
Comme je l'aime, mon harry, mon amour. Et maintenant il est à moi, il est mien, et je le rendrais heureux autant que je peux  
  
Avant même d'avoir pu retenir ses lèvres, Drago murmura à l'oreille d'Harry d'une voix rauque « Je.. t..'aime.. Harry...»  
  
Il regretta immédiatemment ses mots quand Harry cessa le baiser, le regardant étrangement, apparemment étonné. Puis l'étonnement se transforma et Harry s'apaisa. Son sourire revint en même temps que ses baisers. Sa main caressa son cou, passa tendrement sous son t-shirt, retirant un frisson de plaisir à Drago, puis tenta de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon  
  
« non » l'arrêta Drago  
  
Harry cessa son mouvement, encore plus étonné qu'avant. Drago ne semblait pas prude, pourquoi ne voulait t'il pas aller plus loin avec lui s'il l'aimait ?  
  
« On a le temps. Il y a 10 minutes on ne sortait même pas ensemble.. je ne veux pas aller trop vite »  
  
Harry sourit et acquiesça. Au fond il était soulagé. Ils iraient à leur rythme...doucement..

* * *

Rhhaa, je sais je suis cruelle lol Mais rassurez vous, le lemon est au prochain (et dernier) chapitre !! J'attends vos reviews pliiizz :- )  
  
_**RAR  
**_  
Tout d'abord, merci à tous, et comme promis : Le chapitre 2 (et le 3 bientôt si vous êtes gentil etc)  
  
**zaz** Ah ha, justement, tu verras...réponse au prochain chap !  
  
**Kitty-hp**- Oui je sais, c'est un peu court mais bon, je l'ai fait dans l'idée de faire une fic courte, rapide. J'aime pas les one shots donc en fait c'est une fic dans l'esprit one shot lol. La suite arrive bientôt je pense.  
  
**Mel-Imoen** Moouuuaah, ma bêta lectrice préférée !! Pour le lemon ben oui, normalement tu devrais même l'avoir dans ta boite l !! Et puis mon courage je l'ai, grâce à toi notamment -) !  
  
**Naya Redwolf** Lol, j'adore le petit air suppliant.. bon ben comme tu vois j'ai craqué devant cet air : voici la suite !!  
  
**Hannange** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant  
  
**Arch-nemesis's** merci c'est très gentil (j'adore les gens qui adorent lol) mais pas la peine de s'agenouiller, la suite viendra vite (si ce chapitre plait)  
  
Minerve Et oui, tu as bien deviné, c'est pas très très sage de la part du petit Dragon hein ! Mais bon.. enfin tu verras koi grand sourire  
  
**onarluca** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le chap 2 t'as plu aussi. La suite arrive bientôt.  
  
**ShadowSaphir** Voyons, comment oublierais-je des reviewers aussi gentil ? Comme tu vois j'ai fais assez vite. Merci pour ta reviews -)  
  
**clém** Wallla, la suite, t'as vu j'ai fais vite quand même !  
  
**Kushuma** Looool, 'ttion, le style dominateur ne marche pas avec moi (quoique, avec un peu de compliments en dessous ça fait plaisir qd même lol) 


	3. Révélations

**Disclaimer , Titre, Rating et autres avertissements dans le chapitre 1.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING :** **Comme prévu, voilà LE LEMON (relation sexuelle détaillée), vous êtes prévenus (donc merci d'éviter toute reviews homophobes ou choquées, vous lisez en connaissance de cause) **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Révélations 

Un mois s'était écoulé. Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, Harry devrait reprendre les études d'Auror pour lesquelles il s'était décidé avant son coma. Cette pensée ne le réjouissait pas. Allongé dans son lit, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Peut-être que, s'il ne se levait pas, la journée ne passerait pas et qu'il pourrait rester ici éternellement.. avec Drago.. Son Drago.. Mais bientôt il devrait partir, et même si Drago lui avait dit que tout irait bien, il savait que Drago lui- même redoutait ce moment.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre

« Entrez» dit-il d'un ton neutre

Drago passa dans l'embrasement de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. S'approchant d'Harry il l'embrassa avec tendresse et douceur. Depuis ce mois, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, ils parlaient beaucoup, s'entendaient à merveille, et Harry sentait naître pour Drago des sentiments puissant, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Drago se détacha un instant. Il ressortit quelques instants de la pièce et rentra avec un plateau bien garni pour le petit déjeuner. Une rose rouge dans son soliflore fit fondre Harry

« Whaa.. c'est trop gentil fallait pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça pour moi ? »

Drago s'approcha d'Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille « on est le 31 juillet »

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent « J'avais complètement oubli ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Tu y as pens !!! »

« Comment voulais tu que j'oublie ? » dit Drago, souriant aux anges, ravis de la joie d'Harry.

Harry était heureux. Choyé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bien être. Il mangea doucement son plateau tout en dévorant Drago du regard. Il le désirait. Et il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il le ferait céder.

Drago avait toujours arrêté Harry quand il sentait que cela allait trop loin. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.. Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pourtant. Et Harry savait que Drago le désirait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son plateau Drago sortit de sa poche un petit paquet cadeau or et argent

« C'est pour moi ?? »

« Nan nan, pour la reine d'angleterre..bien sur que c'est pour toi gros malin !!! »

Harry se saisit précautionneusement du paquet et l'ouvrit avec douceur. Un écrin noir.

« Je me demande ce que c'est ! »

« Bon allez, tu l'ouvres ou tu discutes ? »

Harry sourit, conscient que Drago était très anxieux de la réaction d'Harry, alors que celui-ci était déjà comblé. Il ouvrit l'écrin. A l'intérieur, une très fine chaîne en argent retenait une espèce de minuscule boule en cristal à l'intérieur de laquelle une douce lueur rayonnait.

« Whhaaa.. c'est magnifique Drago ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?? »

Drago eut un grand sourire, content que cela plaise à Harry « La chaîne est en argent incassable. La boule aussi est incassable. En fait, son objectif n'est pas décoratif. Il a deux rôles. Le 1er est un rôle de protection et d'apaisement. Le pendentif peut sentir ta crainte ou ta frayeur et t'entoure de bien être, repoussant quelques charmes offensifs simple. Son 2e rôle est un rôle de gardien. Je t'expliquerais comment faire mais, en procédant d'une certaine manière, tu peux projeter une partie de toi en lui. Cela le renforcera et, si tu perds à nouveau tes souvenirs tu pourras les récupérer grâce à ça. »

Harry était ravi. Il posa discrètement le plateau sur le sol et attira Drago contre lui dans son lit.

« Tu es un ange. Mon ange » dit-il en parsemant sa peau de baisers. Doucement il enleva le t-shirt de Drago. Drago se blottit contre lui, peu conscient du désir imminent qui agitait présentement Harry.

Harry s'attaqua discrètement à la ceinture mais Drago s'en rendit compte

« Harry.... S'il te plait, je t'ai déjà dit non»

« Mais pourquoi Drago ? Je sais très bien que tu en as aussi envie que moi et pourtant tu joues le prude depuis 1 mois ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

Drago semblait énervé, il secoua la tête « Bien sur que je t'aime.. tu le sais très bien »

« Et alors ? Tu doutes de mes sentiments ? Tu penses que je ne ressent rien pour toi ?»

« Tu ne comprends pas Harry .. tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu crois que tu m'aimes. Tu te trompes. Et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton geste. Je ne veux pas que ce soit le Harry qui ne se rappelle de rien qui m'aime. Je veux que ça soit l'autre »

« Mais c'est pareil ! Les sentiments ça traverse la mémoire. Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que je t'aimais..et puis, on était amis non ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne t'aimais pas avant ? »

Drago se leva vivement du lit, remis son t-shirt et s'apprêta à partir

« Ce qui me le fait croire ? Je t'ai menti Harry. Depuis le début. Tu n'as jamais été mon ami. Tu m'as toujours détesté. Et si tu crois m'aimer, c'est que tu ne te souviens plus. Et moi je veux un Harry entier. Un Harry qui se souvienne et qui m'aime. Je veux quelque chose d'impossible »

Drago sortit de la chambre en claquant presque la porte, laissant Harry seul à ses pensées, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Au bout de quelques instants, Harry se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre. Le salon était vide. Harry craignit un instant que Drago ait pu partir, le laissant seul ici. Puis il se souvient de la chambre de Drago.

Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et entrouvrit discrètement la porte. Drago était sur son lit, la tête dans les oreillers. « Drago... »

« Pars Harry. S'il te plait »

"Ecoute moi.. laisse moi juste te dire un mot"

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as menti . Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je veux savoir »

Drago se releva et s'assit face à Harry qui s'était mis sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais il ne pleurait plus.

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et toi tu m'as toujours repoussé. Bien sur, je n'ai pas pu te montrer que je t'aimais puisqu'on avait l'habitude de s'insulter dès qu'on se croisait. Mais tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance de me racheter. Tu m'avais jugé dès le début. En te voyant ici, sans souvenir de la haine j'espérais pouvoir te faire changer d'avis sur moi. Mais le Harry qui est ici avec moi, qui m'acceptes, il ne m'acceptes juste parce que je lui ais menti. J'aurais voulu que tu apprennes à m'aimer sans que j'ai à te mentir.. »

Harry sourit, ému par la sincérité de Drago. Il s'approcha de lui et lui susurra « Hum.. je veux bien essayer Malfoy, si tu promets de ne plus traiter Hermione de sang de bourbe ni d'insulter Ron.. »

Drago se retourna vers lui, bouche bée,dans une expression de surprise assez comique « Mais.. depuis quand ...tu .. ? »

Harry baissa la tête, un peu honteux

"Euh.. disons que j'ai un peu menti.. on est quittes alors .. ? »

Drago commençait à comprendre « Mais tu n'as jamais ? Je veux dire, tu as toujours su ? »

« Non. Pas au début.. . J'ai réfléchis ces dernières semaines et je crois que j'ai compris. La guerre m'avait fait trop de mal et je ne trouvais rien de bien dans mon passé. Tout oublier, c'était un moyen pour survivre. Pour avoir une chance d'être heureux. Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen d'être heureux en me souvenant de tout. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, l'espoir est revenu. Et ma mémoire avec »

« Mais pourquoi ... ? »

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas repouss ? »

« Oui »

« Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur. Pas vraiment tout à fait confiance. Je voulais savoir ce que tu me dirais, si tu changerais des choses dans l'histoire. Et tu n'as presque rien changé. Je voulais savoir aussi si tu allais profiter du Harry tel que tu l'avais crée.. j'ai vu que non. Et tu as toute ma confiance maintenant. »

« Et.. »

« Si je ne t'ai pas repoussé.. au début c'était par curiosité. Je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dis que j'avais une attirance pour toi qui me semblait très ancienne. Je n'avais pas réaliser l'origine de notre haine jusqu'à ce jour..en fait, je te refoulais comme je refoulais mon homosexualité et toute attirance envers un homme. Je voulais te connaître comme tu voulais que je te connaisse. Te laisse une chance. Pour que tu restes aussi gentil et attentionné, que tu ne te retranches pas dans la haine » « Je n'aurais pas pu.. je ...je.. je t'aime »

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de Drago et passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Drago sursauta

« Chuuuut.. ne t'inquiètes pas.. ce n'est que moi. Le même Harry que tout ce mois.. tu n'avais pas aussi peur avant. » « Mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas »

« Oui. Mais je savais. Et je t'acceptes » puis, dans un chuchotement quasi inaudible « et cette fois, c'est le vrai Harry qui a envie de toi.. vas-tu le laisser faire ? »

Drago frissonna et cette fois, ce fut lui qui attira Harry dans le lit et se colla contre lui

« Tu as oublié, un Malfoy n'est jamais dominé. Et puis, tu es à moi, Harry Potter »

Harry, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire si facilement, se jeta sur Drago pour lui arraché son t-shirt.

Après un combat acharné, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent torse nu, essoufflés.

Harry, frustré de ne pas avoir profiter du corps de Drago avant, avait des gestes brusques et semblait vouloir sauter sur Drago dans la seconde. Celui-ci au contraire voulait prendre son temps. Profiter de ce moment.

Retenant les poignets de Harry au dessus de sa tête avec une main, il commença à poser des délicats baiser dans son cou, alternant les caresses de ses lèvres au passage de sa langue. Harry remuait et gémissait sous la torture, apparemment désireux d'en faire autant à Drago.

Son autre main finissait de déshabiller Harry, le laissant dans un état d'excitation plus que visible. Drago sourit, content de son effet. Sa paume chaude apprenait les courbes de son amant, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Harry.

Tout à coup, Drago se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Harry n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était sa première fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'il regrette, il fallait qu'il soit sur que c'était bien Drago qu'il voulait.

Mordillant son oreille, Drago lui chuchota « est-ce que tu es sur ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? »

Harry grogna sous ce soudain doute de Drago. Se libérant de son emprise il se mit à califourchon sur Drago pour lui faire subir ses douces tortures.

Lui retirant avec douceur son pantalon puis son boxer, il remonta le long de son ventre, sur son nombril « je » puis au niveau de son cou « t'aime » et dans son oreille « Drago ».

La voix douce et sensuelle de son amant prononçant son nom accentua son érection. Harry mordilla doucement l'oreille de Drago et posa des petits bisous sur tout le haut de son corps pendant que sa main descendait vers le sexe de Drago.

Drago gémit lorsque la main chaude et douce d'Harry se mit à faire de lent va et vient. Harry étant trop occupé pour avoir peur, Drago en profita pour saisir son sexe à son tour et le caresse et, de l'autre main, glisser doucement un doigt en lui doucement.

« Drago.. » gémit doucement Harry, sous le coup de la surprise.

Relevant tendrement Harry vers lui, il se glissa sous son ventre et remonta ses hanches au niveau de son visage. Harry se tordait sous l'excitation, conscient de chaque geste et chaque intention de Drago.

La langue de Drago vint doucement contre le membre gonflé d'Harry, lui soutirant des gémissements et des mots incompréhensibles. S'enroulant et se déroulant, la langue cessa rapidement. Harry grogna de frustration puis de plaisir lorsque la langue fut remplacée par la bouche toute entière, à l'intérieur de laquelle la langue de Drago continuait de torturer le bout du gland.

Drago profita de l'inattention d'Harry pour glisser un deuxième doigt en lui et commencer à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Harry était tellement concentré sur les mouvements de la bouche de Drago qu'il ne souffrit pas de cette « intrusion » ressentant une vague de plaisir.

Drago enfonça un troisième doigt, effleurant la prostate d'Harry qui se tordit de plus belle ses attouchements « Drago... oh mon dieu.... ». Ne pouvant plus se maîtriser, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant.

Drago avala la semence et remonta vers Harry, qui l'embrassa tendrement, goûtant son propre goût avec curiosité. Drago se releva légèrement, installant avec amour Harry sur le dos. Se mettant à califourchon sur lui il saisit un pot de lubrifiant et en enduit doucement son sexe sous les yeux gourmands d'Harry

« Prends moi.. je veux te sentir en moi.. maintenant » chuchota Harry, comme pour donner confiance à Drago, le faisant frissonner d'excitation.

Harry avait l'air si étroit.. et si livré corps et âme à Drago. Comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Soulevant avec précaution les hanches de son amant, Drago commença lentement sa pénétration, pour ne pas blesser Harry. Il s'avança doucement. Harry gémissait, déchiré entre la douleur et le plaisir.

« Vas y d'un coup.. s'il te plait »

Comprenant la douleur d'Harry, il le pénétra rapidement. Sa main était redescendue sur le sexe d'Harry.

Il commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide pendant que sa main faisait de même. Harry gémissait mais de plaisir. La douleur avait presque disparu.

Le sexe de Drago vint frapper la prostate d'Harry qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de se laisser submerger par le plaisir

« Plus vite, je t'en supplie »

Obéissant à la volonté d'Harry qui allait de pair avec la sienne il accéléra les mouvements, confondant leurs gémissements puis leurs cris de jouissance. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, apaisés et heureux.

Drago s'effondra sur le torse en sueur de son amant. De son amour. De son Harry. Harry l'attira vers lui, se blottissant contre son corps musclé.

« Je t'aime Drago. Et je maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais oublier » dit-il, encore haletant.

Drago le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur d'amour intense passant entre eux deux

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Pour toujours »

**¤FIN¤**

* * *

Wallllllllllllllllllla c'est THE END, une petite fic en 3 épisodes, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !! gds yeux implorant de l'auteur qui veut bien une 'tite reviews Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, la suite devrait être là demain ou après demain si tt va bien !;-) 

RAR

**Zaz **En fait je fais que 3 chap parce que je sais pas faire de one shot mais c'est dans un esprit court avec une histoire pas trop développer. A part ça je trouve que tu imagines Harry très sournois quand même.. il n'oserait pas.. quoique..lol  
  
**Lululle** Ben là c'est le dernier chapitre !! En général pour mes fics j'essaye de ne pas mettre d'une semaine entre 2 chapitre  
  
**clém** Bah de rien c'était si gentiment demandé. Sinon, heureusement que tous les lecteurs sont pas aussi perspicace que toi parce que sinon ça casserait tout le suspens à chaque fois. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit si prévisible.. snif  
  
**Mel-Imoen** Tu sais très bien que tu as le droit de "pointer ton nez" dans toutes mes fis comme tu veux, en plus ça me fait tjrs très plaisir donc.. et sinon comme tu vois j'ai rectifié ma « petite erreur technique » dans le lemon lol  
  
**Naya Redwolf** Oui, dsl, pour cette fic là il n'y a que 3 chapitres.. cependant j'ai 1 autre fic en cours et encore 2 autres qui sont naissantes dans ma tête donc .. et puis on dirait pas comme ça mais ça prend du tmps tout ça !! lol  
  
**Minerve** C'est gentil de pardonner à Drago.. de toute façon on a pas le choix, il est si mignon !! Sion pour les sentiments je crois qu'Harry ne sait pas trop lui-même en fait..  
  
**onarluca** Merci beaucoup, voilà donc le 3e chapitre !! ) Sinon, j'ai lu mysterieux eden hier et j'aime beaucoup, vivement la suite (mais michant snape ! michant ! lol)  
  
**Onna Heera Bis** Si ça peut te rassurer je DETESTE Drago dans les bouquins ou même dans le films. Par contre dans les fics et dans mon imagination je le préfère, je veux bien le même d'ailleurs !  
  
**ShadowSaphir** Merci beaucoup :-)  
  
**Kitty-hp-** Alors, t'avais bien devin ? J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Zouz


End file.
